


Shatter Point

by shipambrosia_bree



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Mentions of Blood, and i wanted to write vengeance dimitri in love, and unsure how to handle it, dimianne, dimitris blood, i wanted to write felix telling her not to fall for the boar prince, i wanted to write marianne being strong, spoilers for the timeskip gronder battle, takes place somewhere between the assassination attempt and byleths healing hands in the rain, three houses spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/pseuds/shipambrosia_bree
Summary: Marianne is assigned to watch over the unconscious prince as he recovers from his wounds in the Battle of Gronder Field.He is a monster. She is a beast. They do not intend to tame one another.





	Shatter Point

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe its been a week since I finished the game! The Blue Lions were so good and god like I knew I would love Dimitri, I just didn't realize HOW much I would. Also, I totally was gonna ship these two as a joke since they were my favorite characters at the time, but then I started their supports and was absolutely blown away but them. I have plenty more in the works for this ship!  
Man I can't believe this is my first fire emblem fanfic gone public! Let me know what you think!

The warm water that the bandages beside Marianne were soaking in was ice cold on her skin.

She sighed, gathering herself before reaching out again and gently lifting one of them to place it on the prince’s freshly cleaned wound. Though the rest of her body was still trembling, her hands were steady and precise, honed by years of study in healing. Her mind replayed over and over again the events of the last day. The battle. The hilltop in flames. Chaos as blue and red and gold clashed, men unable to tell their enemies from their allies. The death that littered the field where they had once held their traditional mock battle only five years prior. Their professor almost felled by Claude’s bow. The savagery with which Dimitri slaughtered his foes, with which he stormed Edelgard and attempted to kill her. The assassination attempt on his life. She remembered the silent scream that rose in her throat as she watched the woman plunge her dagger into Dimitri’s chest, her feet carrying her forward toward him without her even thinking, hands already preparing to cast healing magic, hoping she was fast enough to save him, willing to even throw herself in front of that second plunge if necessary...

And Rodrigue doing so himself, saving the prince’s life with his sacrifice.

Dimitri had shrugged off every attempt to heal him once they had gotten off the battlefield, culminating in his collapse while at war council. Then he had been rushed to the infirmary where Professor Manuela stabilized him, then put Marianne in charge of him as she had other patients to attend to.

That was how Marianne found herself alone in the infirmary with the unconscious prince, cleaning and changing his bandages. Despite the feelings for him that she just couldn’t shake, she found no embarrassment due to the severe nature of his injuries.

“Oh Dimitri,” she mumbled to herself. “I understand your thirst for revenge but why does it have to come at the cost of your health? Why do you neglect yourself?”

Her heart clenched as her gaze wandered again to his missing eye. She had no idea how he had acquired the injury, but only that it broke her heart such a thing happened. When she had heard he’d been executed she had cried for days. The moment she saw him alive her heart soared; until she saw how much pain he was in.

“You can’t tame a wild beast,” someone said from behind her. “You are a fool for trying.”

She gasped, swiftly wiping the small tears forming at the corners of her eyes away before she turned to face him. Felix stood in the doorway, his hair unkempt and his face ashen. She did not blame him, but she did not like how he spoke.

“Excuse me?” Marianne got to her feet, wiping her hands on her apron. They were covered in blood. Dimitri’s blood.

“I’m talking about the boar prince there,” he narrowed his eyes. “I know how you two acted when we were at the academy. You still have feelings for him. You should forget about them; he’s never been the prince you thought he was.”

She was taken aback by his words. It didn’t happen often, but they made her angry and she took a bold step forward.

“You know nothing about our relationship if you think I only saw him for how he acted. You do not know the things we talked about, the secrets we shared. You honestly think me just a fool who swooned because a prince took an interest in me? I knew about the darkness inside him. He knew about the darkness inside me! But above all of that-“ her voice cracked, confidence slipping, but she continued anyway. “I am here to do my job. To serve my prince. I am doing my duty. You should consider the same.”

“My duty?!” The other young man sounded offended. “My father is dead because of him!”

“Your father is dead because he believed it more important that His Highness remain alive,” she snapped. “Maybe you should consider why that is.”

Felix stared at her for a moment, some sort of emotion flashing through his eyes that she couldn’t place. With a huff, Marianne spun around and planted herself back on her stool. “If you only came to mock me, kindly leave me to continue cleaning His Highness’s wounds in peace, please.”

He gave no answer, and all she heard was the echo of his boots as he left the room. Marianne gave another sigh, telling her pounding heart to slow down before she continued her work.

Only when she turned back toward Dimitri, her heart picked up at twice the rate upon coming face to face with him.

“Prince Dimitri!” She recoiled instantly, knocking the entire bucket and the bandages over in her surprise. Though half his gaze was gone and the other half was still slightly glazed over from drowsiness, he bore straight through her soul.

He had heard everything. She was mortified.

He was sitting up in bed now, the stab wound only half covered and so it had begun to bleed again. He made no move to stop it or even acknowledge its presence.

Before she could even say anything, or get embarrassed, his hands found her waist. Large, strong hands that grasped her and took her breath away. She had witnessed these hands break so many things, from weapons to tools to other humans. Yet still, Dimitri’s touch electrified her.

“He is right, you are a fool,” were the first words out of his mouth. “Wasting all of your time on me.”

“Maybe so,” she replied. “But I disagree.”

“Why did you come back to the monastery, Marianne?”

She could see the slightest muscle twitches in his arms as he traced the outlines of her curves with his hands. She felt almost like he had stolen her ability to speak.

“Because I no longer felt welcome in the Leicester Alliance,” she answered gently, longing to reach out and press her fingers against him, but found herself frozen. “I went to find the class.”

“Is that it?” His tone of voice meant he knew it wasn’t.

“I had to know,” It was now she blushed, if only because he was making her admit how she felt. “I heard you had been executed. I had to know if it was true.”

“I have not been executed,” Dimitri brushed his hands over her chin. “But the man you seek is dead. He died in Duscur. I was merely wearing his skin.”

“If that were true, we would not have connected as we did,” she insisted, and though it hurt she wretched herself from his hold and stood back to her feet. “However, I am not interested in taming you! You understood me, and how difficult it was to be the one who survived. All that I intend to do here is what I told Felix - I’m going to take care of you so that you will be able to rise to the throne of Faerghus.”

The last thing she expected was for Dimitri to pursue her. He rose out of the bed and closed the distance between them and then some, pressing and trapping her to the wall. Marianne let our another gasp, unsure of what he was doing.

And then Dimitri crashed his lips on her.

She jolted awake as the feeling spread throughout her body, the fierceness with which he kissed her keeping her from truly keeping up. She finally gathered the courage to push her hands into his bare chest, holding on to him tightly while a new blush spread across her cheeks. One of his arms snaked around her again and pulled her close while the other spread out against the wall next to her head. His lips moved to her neck. He was rough, he was overwhelming, and he coaxed soft noises from her she had never imagined herself making. He kissed her until she felt herself about to shatter.

And just as quickly as it occurred, he was gone. He was still close as he stared into her flustered expression, her lips aching from his ferocity and his release. He leaned on his elbow above her head against the wall now.

“You’re too delicate,” he spoke with a husky tone to his voice that hadn’t been there before. “I am a monster. I will break you.”

“If you are a monster, than I am a beast,” Marianne answered softly. He knew. He knew it and yet he still tried to push her away.

Dimitri didn’t answer. Instead, he let Marianne quietly finish changing the bandages on his wound before he stalked out of the infirmary even though he had not been cleared to leave. She let him.

Marianne looked to the window, at the darkening sky as storm clouds were beginning to roll in.

“What if I wanted to break?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @ship-ambrosia for more yellings of a fangirl with too many fandoms. I'm always posting about ships. Right now Three Houses dominates my blog hehe.


End file.
